Twin love or lust
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have it in for themselves. They have crushes on Hogwarts heartthrobs HP and DM. Hermione recently breaking it off with Ron. Two others fall for Hermione, n Ginny is left there trying to win the heart of the 1 she has loved forever.Will
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Heart throbs were secretly loved by two girls that were best friends even though they were a year apart. Harry didn't know it yet and was completely clueless that his best friend's sister had a major crush on him. Whereas Draco Malfoy had stolen the heart of the young Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the son of Lucius Malfoy a follower of Voldemort the wizard in which most witches and other wizards feared of his evilness. Draco had an edge for playing it cool, whenever he was stuck in a bad predicament he would always find a way to either talk his way out of it or buy his way out of it. Draco Malfoy's father has recently just died and Draco has been taking it rather good on the outside but on the inside it was tearing him apart.  
  
Now as to Harry his parents died 15 years ago when he was just a baby. They died at the Mercy of Lord Voldemort and Harry was known as "The-Boy-Who- Lived." Voldemort fled after not being able to kill Harry, after he had killed Harry's parents. Harry has had many encounters with Voldemort over the past years he's gone to Hogwarts. Probably at least once a year, but yet it still hasn't stopped him from going back and learning what he knows and loves.  
  
Awaking from a pain on his forehead from his scar, Harry shifted positions in his bed and looked out the window, which shined of the suns bright rays. Which told Harry it was time to get up and meet up with his friends. Looking at the other beds in the dormitory he noticed he was the first one awake. Grinning he sat upright in his bed, let out a yawn and stretched out his arms.  
  
"Another beautiful day to spend playing Quiditch." He smiled walking over to his trunk full of Quiditch supplies.  
  
Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend sat upright from his bed as he heard his best friend searching through his trunk. Ron now at the height of six feet, and his red hair growing slightly longer to cover more of his face. His freckles were becoming less and less each day, and his voice becoming darker.  
  
"Morning Harry." Ron yawned.  
  
"Hello Ron awake already?" Harry grinned. He knew his friend was usually the last one up out of all the guys.  
  
"It was hard not to wake up with you rummaging through your trunk, you think you were being loud enough I don't think you woke the girls up yet." Ron smirked.  
  
"Funny Ron, but today is our Quiditch game verses Slytherin though, don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course I remembered." Ron scratched his head.  
  
Harry could tell Ron didn't remember about the match verses Slytherin. All Ron was worrying about was Hermione, he and she had started dating last year and Hermione was becoming less involved with him.  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast Ron." Harry suggested while standing up and closing his trunk.  
  
"I'm not really hungry."  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You're not hungry?"  
  
"No, Hermione told me she needed to talk to me this morning."  
  
"Oh." Harry signed.  
  
"Yeah I know." Ron sighed back and walked out of the boy's dormitory. Harry followed shortly after him and they walked into the Gryffindor common room. There they saw Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.  
  
Hermione had long brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was the top student in her classes and her hobbies are reading, reading, reading, and doing homework. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red Gryffindor shirt that buttoned down three buttons just by the collar. Overtop of her shirt her school robe was swung not yet buttoned. It looked as if she had either gotten dressed in the dark or in a hurry.  
  
Ginny meanwhile had red hair a little darker than her brothers. Her freckles unlike his were at full bloom. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a white blouse though. Just like Hermione she had her robe on her but not buttoned up.  
  
"Ron can we talk now?" Hermione motioned for him to follow her.  
  
"Um yeah." Ron shrugged and did as her motions told him to.  
  
As they stood in the corner of the room talking Harry was standing next to Ginny. He looked towards her then towards Ron and Hermione. Then back to Ginny and pulled her to the side.  
  
"You know what Hermione and Ron are talking about don't you."  
  
Ginny nodded and looked back towards Hermione, "Yeah I know."  
  
"Well spill girl," Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry I can't you'll find out later just wait until then," Ginny knew she couldn't keep anything from Harry when he begged her so she stepped away from him but he just took her arm and pulled her back towards him.  
  
"Ginny tell me please," Harry pleaded.  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip and looked towards Hermione and Ron. "Ron cheat on Hermione the other night. He got drunk when he promised Hermione he wouldn't ever drink again since he always goes on his rages, but two nights ago he drank. Hermione caught Ron in bed with Lavender Brown."  
  
"Nuh uh! Ron? Ron wouldn't do that. Would he?" Harry asked looking towards Ron's face which turned into a frown.  
  
"Well he did Harry, and I was just as surprised. I mean I've known Ron my whole life I never expected Ron of all this." Ginny sighed and looked to her brother and her best friend.  
  
"So Hermione is breaking up with him?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Harry you remember the howler you saw Ron with yesterday, the one he didn't open until he was alone in the boys dormitory room?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was a letter from our mum. I had sent her an owl the night I saw Ron in bed with Lavender, after I saw him I immediately ran and told Hermione. At first she didn't believe me so I lead her to the empty classroom he was in. She looked so sad and upset I couldn't help but cry for her afterwards. I told our mum about Ron's drinking and cheating on Hermione." Ginny's eyes watered as she thought about what happened. She looked over to Hermione who had slapped Ron across his face.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Damn it Hermione! I told you it wouldn't happen again and I'm sorry. Would you fucking blame me? I see the looks you're giving that git Malfoy."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about Ron?" Hermione stepped backwards, looking slightly stunned.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Hermione because I know you're not dumb. But you're a hell of a bad liar!" Ron grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Ron let go of me you're hurting me." Hermione struggled to release herself from his grip.  
  
"No Hermione, not until you tell me! Do you love me anymore or not!" Ron grew angrier and drew more pressure upon his grasp.  
  
"Ron stop please you're hurting me!" Hermione struggled some more.  
  
"Tell me!" He slammed her against the wall.  
  
"I don't love you anymore Ron! You cheating bastard! I hate your guts." Hermione screamed.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a whore!" Ron slapped her across the face and watched her fall to the ground.  
  
"Ron you bastard!" Harry yelled walking over to his best friend.  
  
"Soad off Harry." Ron pushed by Harry and out of the common room.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny walked from her current position to her best friend now weeping on the floor.  
  
"Ginny he has no right to call me the whore he cheated on me." Hermione cried into her hands.  
  
"I don't know what is up Ron's arse but I'm sorry that Ron hurt you." Harry kneeled down next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her into him and she set her head against his shoulder and continued to cry.  
  
Ginny felt slightly jealous that her best friend was hugging the guy she has loved for the longest time but knew that he was just trying to comfort her and she relaxed a little. 


	2. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for waiting patiently.... I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for chapters to be uploaded but with school and everything I had very little time. So now that summer has begun I will have more time and more chapters will be posted. Thanks for waiting patiently the next chapters will arrive soon. 


	3. chemistry or astronomy?

Ginny stood up from comforting her best friend and walked towards the exit of the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny where are you going?" Hermione asked as she wiped a tear from her own eye and sniffed.

"To teach my brother a lesson or two," her face did not show any other emotion beside pure anger. "No one slaps my best friend and gets away with it, not even my brother."

Ginny walked out and Harry and Hermione watched as the portrait slammed behind her.

"Hermione are you okay now?" Harry asked as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Harry thanks," she smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up from the ground.

They both looked towards the door then back at each other.

"Should we go help her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, there might be a fight we need to be back up," Hermione sighed and walked out the portrait as Harry followed her.

They finally reached Ginny and Ron who had been arguing so loud a crowd had developed.

"Ron you had no right to treat Hermione that way!" Ginny screamed while gripping her wand.

"It's none of your business Ginny, so move aside!" Ron pushed her onto the ground and walked out of the crowd.

"Weasel hasn't your mother taught you not to hit girls?" Malfoy walked through the crowd and held his hand out to Ginny. The crowd gasped at Draco's nice attitude towards a Gryffindor.

Ginny took it her mouth hanging wide open and then she looked over towards Hermione who was also just as shocked.

"Malfoy that is none of your business and why the hell are you acting so nice all of a sudden?" Ron growled.

"Can't a gentlemen be nice?" Malfoy smirked as he let his eyes wander towards Hermione, then back towards Ron. Ron noticed his actions and lunged at Draco Malfoy and let his fist collide with his face.

"You bloody bastard! It's your fault my life is ruined," Ron yelled as he continued to slug Draco.

Draco caught a couple of his moving punches but still quite a few hit straight on. Draco decided he wasn't gonna let himself get beat up by a Gryffindor and he flipped Ron off of him and got on top and slugged him in the face and in the ribs.

"Draco Ron stop it!" Hermione screamed from the crowd. The crowd turned from the fight towards Hermione who had not only been in tears but had yelled Draco's first name. She had never done that before, neither has any other Gryffindor at that. The fight stopped as well, Draco and Ron froze looking up at her.

"What?" She stepped back a little bit; the crowd's eyes still were staring at her. But most of all the eyes she didn't want to be staring at her were Draco Malfoy's. She took a deep breath then ran away from the scene, she couldn't stand there another minute with everyone staring at her.

Draco stood up to run after her but stumbled backwards as harry pushed him.

"You've done enough here Malfoy leave Hermione alone," he glared and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on we have to catch up to her." Harry started running his hand still clasped around Ginny's hand. Harry and Ginny ran to the Gryffindor common room asuming Hermione had ran there but were surprised that no one was in the common room.

"Check in the girls dormitory Ginny," Harry told Ginny.

She ran up the steps and looked around, a couple minutes passed and she came back down the stairs with a frown on her face and shook her head towards Harry.

"She's not up there," She sighed.

"Where else would Hermione be?" Harry questioned.

Hermione's location

"Why did I do that, and in public too?" Hermione sighed as she leaned her back against one of the walls in the astronomy tower.

"Yes Granger why did you do that?" A masculine voice sounded from the shadows.

"Draco?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well haven't I known you long enough to know where your secret spot was?" He grinned and sat beside her.

"You hardly ever talk to me, and when you do it's all mean," She smirked and looked away from him.

"Just because you don't see me see you come up here doesn't mean I don't see you," Draco laughed.

"About earlier the whole Draco thing, I uh only said your first name to get your attention so you would stop fighting," She lied and bit her lip.

"You're lying, you bit your lip," He smiled.

"So I bit my lip is that a crime?"

"No, but I am one of the people that know that when you lie you bite your lip," He laughed and looked up at the sky.

"How is it that you know more things about me than I know about myself Draco Malfoy?" She looked towards him with her ginger brown eyes staring into his sky blue ones.

"Being mean to people involves getting the dirt on people so I watch the people I hate the most and examine their lives," Draco smirked.

Hermione's eyes began to water so she turned her head away from him so he could not see her cry. She couldn't stand this, she loved him and he didn't loved her he just hated her. She stood up and went to walk away when Draco reached out and grabbed her head pulling her towards him. She lost her balance and fell on his lap.

"Granger you are one of the clumsiest people I know," He laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy!" She cried trying to get up.

"Wait Granger I'm sorry okay? Forgive me?" He turned his mouth into a frown and gave her a puppy dog look.

"Draco why do you care, you only hate me, I'm nothing remember?" her tears formed now in groups of two or three.

"Hermione if it will make you feel better I don't hate you," He smiled and brought his finger to her cheek and wiped away the salty teardrop falling from her eyes.

"You said you did,"

"No if I'm not mistaken you asked why I knew so much about you and I just made a random comment I never said it referred to you,"

"You made me believe you hated me," She glared.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" She asked, she couldn't believe her called her by her first named.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Um...yeah," she smiled and she watched as he brought his lips in closer to hers and she brought hers in closer to his. Their two sets of lips touched and it was like static shock. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Draco gently set Hermione against the ground and he lay down on top of her and kissed her with a little bit more fever. He reached his hands up her shirt and his hand gently rubbed against one of her breasts.

"Draco stop I don't want to do this," She pushed him off of her and she stood up and trembled a little bit.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," He sighed and hugged her.

"Draco why are you being nice to me now?"

"Because I truly care about you," He shrugged and turned away from her so he could not make eye contact.

"Since when?" She questioned and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Since none of your business!" He snapped causing her to withdraw her hand from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," He sighed and stood up walking away.

"Draco Malfoy was actually scared, I could tell," Her eyes widened at this fact.


End file.
